The Abstract Truth
by MaDmAN12435
Summary: This is my first fanfic of this genre, and is a collab between me and a friend of mine, who shall remain nameless. This entire thing started with one question: What if William wasn't the one they added to their group as the 5th Lyoko warrior? Rated T for strong Language.
1. OVA Chapter

**The Abstract Truth: A Code Lyoko Fanfiction.**

**Author's note: This fanfiction is made under the assumption you have watched the show up to season 3, so we feel there is no reason to describe the characters from the show.**

"I'm telling you, we should find this new kid before Sissi. Last thing we need is for her to have another lackey." Odd spoke with an upbeat panicked tone.

Jeremy resisted the urge to facepalm as he looked at his friend, "Please, the chances of the new kid becoming her 'lackey,' are slim anyway, besides, we've got more important things to do."

"But you know how she gets around new kids." Odd began begging.

"For the last time, no." Ulrich glared at Odd who eased up some.

"Would it really be so bad to make a new friend?" Aelita asked, looking between the group, confused.

"I'm with Aelita on this one." Odd whipped around at Yumi's voice, to see her approach the group. "And it's not like they're coming to the factory."

"Mr. Belpois, could I have a word with you?" The principal, Mr. Delmas, asked, walking up to the group. Trailing behind him was a kid somewhere in their age group, with brown eyes, short, dark brown hair, a small burlap sack slung over his shoulder, a suitcase, and thin wooden box that was longer than he was tall. He was wearing simple blue jeans, a black and white t-shirt, and a pair of black sneakers.

Jeremy felt a small hit of nostalgia, "Yes, Mr. Delmas?"

"This is our new student, his name is Ivan Miller. I was wondering if you could watch over him for his first few days, since he's been put in your class, anyway."

"Uh... Sure thing, Mr. Delmas."

"Good, now, I'll let the two of you get acquainted." He turned to walk away, "Oh, and be sure he doesn't pick up on your friend Odd's 'study habits.'" He said with a chuckle to himself.

"Well that was interesting," Ivan muttered. "Well, he already told me who you are, and you already know my name, sort of, so I see no real reason for a proper introduction here."

Odd smiled and held out his hand. "That's funny, we were just talking about you."

Ivan smiled back, and took the hand, "Something tells me you're the one Mr. Delmas said never to use the study habits of, Odd, correct?"

"Yeah." Odd smiled and shrugged at the part about his study habits.

"Well, I guess it's nice to meet you." Ivan paused for a moment, thinking, "Hey, Jeremy, I was told I would temporarily be bunking with someone called." he pulled out a note, "William Dunbar, do you know what room he's in?"

"William? I think he's in room 206." Jeremy said, trying to get a look at the note, which Ivan then crumpled before he could see it, and shoved back in his pocket.

"Thanks... Also, which way's the dorm, anyway?" He asked, looking from building to building.

"That one." Ulrich pointed to the building Ivan was looking at before he spoke out. "Try not to get lost."

"No promises there." Ivan said with a slight grin, before turning to the dorm, and walking away.

"Hey, wait up." Odd chased after him. "I want you to know about some of the kids here."

"Wasn't it Jeremy's job to help him?" Yumi pointed out, making Odd stop in place.

"But that doesn't mean I can't help out, does it?" Odd questioned, looking at his friends.

"No, but I think Mr. Delmas chose Jeremy over you for a reason." Ulrich slightly smiled as he made that remark.

"Because he's less judgemental." Yumi cut Odd off before he could speak. He then shrugged it off.

"Hey Jeremy, aren't you supposed to be showing him around, anyway?" Aelita asked, "Why did you stay back with us?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm going." Jeremy said as he stood up from the bench, and began to walk toward the dorms.

"Just don't listen to Sissi." Odd spoke in his nonchalant tone as he turned to look at the dorm.

* * *

"Ah, here it is, room 206," Ivan said as he stood outside the door. He raised the Long box off his shoulder, and gently tapped it against the door.

"Hey William, you there?" Odd called out as he knocked hard on the door.

The door opened at a rather relaxed pace, "Oh hey Odd, this the new guy?" William asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Ivan asked, looking down at himself.

"Well, you are the only person here with a suitcase." Jeremy commented.

"A fair point," Ivan turned to William, "You must be William Dunbar, my name is Ivan Miller. I was told I'll be bunking with you for the time being."

"Oh, sure, come in, just don't mind the mess." William said, stepping back and widening the door to reveal a thick layer of trash and rubble scattered everywhere throughout the room.

"Wow, hurricane much?" Ivan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not that bad. Anyway, the desk, bed, and wardrobe on that side are yours." He said, gesturing to the far wall, where Ivan dropped his bags, and his box. "Hey, what's in the box?"

"Nothing." Ivan said calmly, opening the suitcase and moving out a laptop computer, a small stack of games, and some clothes, putting them in the according places, before picking back up the wooden box. "Shall we go?"

"Are you sure you don't want to tell us?" Odd stepped in as he looked at the box.

"I'm sure." He said quickly, putting the box in his wardrobe, and putting a bike-lock on the handles. "Anyway, which way's the lunch room?"

"Now you're speaking my language." Odd grinned as he looked to the hallway. "I'll show you."

"Wow, your school's food is surprisingly good!" Ivan said, finishing his dinner right before Odd.

"I'm glad we didn't have brussel sprouts today." Odd smiled and leaned back in his chair

"If you make them right, brussel sprouts can actually be pretty good. All food comes down to the spices in the end."

"I'll believe it when I taste it." Odd looked at Ivan. "I think I'll ge-" The sound of Odd's phone going off cut him off. He pulled it out of his pants pocket and looked at the short text that read. X.A.N.A.

"Something wrong?" Ivan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, I just need to leave for a moment." Odd hastily stood up.

"Ah, ok." Just as Ivan said that, a small illuminated hole formed above one of the exits. Everyone looked as three small crab-like creatures fell out. "What the fuck? Is that a headcrab?"

"I think they are." Odd watched the creatures as they scurried around, eventually coming up to Ivan and Odd.

Ivan practically jumped out of his chair, grabbing the chair by it's leg, and slamming it into the nearest crab, splattering it on the ground. "Yup. Definitely headcrabs."

Odd began arguing with himself within his head as a larger hole appeared outside. "I think they brought friends." He said as large, bladed lizard-men stepped through.

"Ok, headcrabs I can stand, sort of. but a hork bajir? What the fuck?" Ivan said, before looking at Odd, "I'm not the only one seeing all this, am I?"

Odd shook his head. "I thought I was imagining this." Odd checked his phone again as it went off. "Okay, desperate times calls for desperate measures. Follow me."

"Mind if we stop by the dorms?" Ivan asked, grabbing another chair.

"I don't think we have time." Odd jumped on top of a headcrab.

Ivan sighed, and stomped a headcrab into the dust, "Fine, lead the way."

Odd went for the door the headcrabs came from. He swung the door open and saw a black tripod robot aiming a laser at him.

"Get down!" Ivan shouted, shoving Odd down and wincing as... nothing happened... Ivan slowly opened his eyes, and examined the robot closer, "Seriously?"

"Umm, you got any bullets?" The turret spoke as it continued to aim at them.

"Sorry, fresh out." Ivan said with a facepalm. "Well, let's go before anything actually dangerous comes through those portal things, shall we?"

"Yeah, I don't want to be here when a metroid comes through." Odd was being half serious as he stood up.

"Or a Dalek." Ivan muttered under his breath, before speaking up for the next part, "Which way?"

"This way!" Odd ran towards the trees. "Try not to be too freaked out about that you'll see."

"After what we just saw? Not likely." Ivan said as he charged right behind him.

Odd slid to a stop as a portal opened up in front of them. It grew approximately half a foot taller than them. "Now what?"

A large, bronze robot slid through the portal, followed by another, shouting "EXTERMINATE!" Over and over again

"Oh I had to say it, didn't I?" Ivan said.

"Where have I seen those things before?" Odd jumped to the side.

"It's a Dalek, just run!" Ivan shouted, leaping to the side, and landing conveniently in an open manhole, followed by a soft splash. "I have located the sewer." His voice drifted out.

Odd climbed down and closed the sewer, then jumped down. "Okay looks like the others were here already."

"What others?" Ivan asked, as he climbed out of the sewage.

"You'll see" Odd grabbed his skateboard.

"Guess this means I have to run..." Ivan said, before looking down at the river of sewage, "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Odd began scratching his head

"Unless the current is fast enough." He said simply, before diving into the sewer water, and swimming away with the current down the path. Odd began skating before another portal appeared. Two hunter metroids and a Scyphozoa appeared. Almost immediately, a can hit the back of one of the metroids,causing all three to jerk around, looking for their attacker. "This way, you stupid jellyfish." Ivan's voice called down the tunnel. As the metroid that was struck with a can began to float around the corner, a metal pole was jabbed through it,

"Huh, that worked... Well, whaddya know?" Ivan asked as he pulled out the pole, and wrapped his right arm around it. "Odd, get going."

"You're coming with." Odd yelled as he skidded to a stop.

"Sure, but it would be easier once I've gotten these two down." Ivan said, before unwrapping his arm from the pole, pulling it back, and throwing it at the Scyphozoa, cleanly taking a tentacle with it. "... Nevermind, let's run!" He shouted as he turned away, charging after Odd.

Odd started skating again as the remaining metroid threw its tentacle at him. "I take it back, seeing these things isn't fun."

"So, where are we going?" Ivan panted out as he ran, barely able to keep up.

"An old factory." Odd looked back as the metroid got smaller in the distance.

"... I'm not even going to question it. Too much shit has happened today for me to even try." Ivan said, before missing a jump across, and hitting his gut on a corner part of the walkway, and slid into the water, the current taking him past Odd at a quickened pace, before slamming him into a grating at the end of a tunnel. "... That, however, is perfectly reasonable to question." He muttered as he crawled out, with blood going down his arm.

Odd slid to a stop as he saw his friends -other than Jeremy and Aelita- standing around the ladder. "What are you doing down here still?" Odd asked as he helped Ivan out of the water.

"Creepers." Yumi responded.

"Creepers? As in minecraft?" Ivan asked, wiping the blood off his arm.

"As in snake things with two hook arms." Ulrich said as he looked up.

"Never heard of them, but let me guess, you need to get past them to get to this 'factory' of yours?"

"Wait, how do you know abo-" Ulrich began.

"Odd told me."

"It was my decision to have him come." Yumi looked at Jeremy.

"So, I assume the 'creeper' things you were talking about are up their?" Ivan pointed up the ladder

"Yeah." Ulrich looked in the sewage for something to use as a weapon. muffled weapon firing began coming from above ground as he pulled a lead pipe out.

"Sounds like... Halo." Odd put his finger to his chin as he tried to place the sound.

"... I can't take it any more, I'm going up!" Ivan shouted, before grabbing a conveniently placed steel pole off the ground, and heading up the ladder.

"You're hurt. Let Ulrich and I go up." Yumi grabbed his leg.

"This? It's merely a scratch. I'm good to go." He said, pushing her hand off lightly before continuing up the ladder. As he pushed open the manhole cover, the sounds became louder and he saw kig-yar fighting the creepers.

"What's happening up there?" Odd shouted up at Ivan.

"There are kig-yar are fighting the creeper things." Ivan said, I was wrong; I'm surprised.

The kig-yar fought back the creepers and only three of them remained. the kig-yar approached the factory as two tarantulas came out. They eliminated the kig-yar with ease. "Who's winning?"

"Two white, four legged spider things just came out of the Factory and killed the last of the kig-yar!" Ivan shouted back, before dropping back into the manhole, keeping his eyes at level with the ground so he could keep watching, "They have that weird symbol from the creepers on them as well."

"Tarantulas." Ulrich spoke. "Stay down, those things are dangerous."

"Is there any other way in?" Ivan asked.

"Not that we know of." Yumi spoke up.

A small glimmer to the left of the the Tarantulas went into one's neck, killing it instantly. The tarantula fell and the other looked over and the light went into it's head it fell and the light went into the factory.

"Umm... Tarantulas down, I think." Ivan said, before crawling back out of the manhole, and looking at the bodies around him.

Grunting and snarling came from within the factory as the others came up. "I hope we can get to Lyoko before whatever killed them comes back." Odd said as he looked at the now dead tarantulas.

"Actually... It went inside. Whatever it was, I think it might not be an enemy. Assuming we don't anger it."

"Hey guys, look." Yumi waked to the opening of the factory. "I think what attacked them is attacking it."

"I-" A loud roar cut Ivan off, and he turned to see a gigantic, bull-like creature at least the size of a mountain. "A behemoth? Really?"

"Ahhh, lohbaba!" Plasma bolts began flying at them as the creature in the factory ran to the right.

"Get down!" Odd fell to his chest, the rest quickly following suit.

"Well, this sucks." Ivan said. "I really should have got a better weapon than a metal pole..."

The creature turned around and jumped at where the plasma was coming from. a loud thud sound was followed by the sound of bones breaking as the creature smashed the sangheili's chest. "You were a fool to challenge me!"

"Uhh... I say we go before things get worse." Ivan said, quickly said, getting to his feet and running for the factory.

The creature got to its feet as Ivan got to the floor. It was green and many feet taller than him. Though it had a body shape of a sangheili, many things gave it a unique look. One was the third finger, other things that set it apart were its muzzle and ears. The furry creature looked at Ivan. "If you've come to fight me, you will find no mercy."

"I swear that isn't why I'm here!" I said, more than a little afraid of the creature that just killed an elite by stepping on it.

"Very well, I will believe you." It looked to the others as they slid down the wires, who Ivan quickly followed in suit, the creature followed soon after.

"I think the creature feature is getting to him more than the fact that the solution to it is in a factory." Odd jumped to the wire.

"Meaning?" Ivan asked as he slid down a wire, "Ow! Rope burn."

"Don't worry about it, Odd is just being his odd self." Ulrich looked back at Ivan as the creature dropped to the floor.

Ivan stifled a chuckle at the bad joke, "So, anyway, what now?"

Ulrich walked into an elevator. "We go down." Odd replied.

"Let me join you in this fight." The creature walked to the elevator.

"Is there another way down?" Ivan asked, eyeing the elevator cautiously.

"Only way. and no." Yumi looked Ivan in his eyes.

"... I'll wait here and guard the elevator then." Ivan muttered. Picking up the metal pipe from before, and holding it in his bloody hand.

"You will go down with them." The creature picked up Ivan by his shoulders and places him on the elevator as soon as more Tarantulas appear, along with Hornets. They shot the creature in the back, the beam grazing Ivan's head lightly, before it could turn around.

"FUCK!" Ivan shouted as he fell to the ground, gripping his now burned and bleeding head. The creature fell forwards, it's head hitting the down button. "Whatever you're here for, it had better be worth it."

"I was dragged to this place. Had it been my choice I would have stayed at my home." The creature growled in pain as it stood up.

"It's about... Woah, what happened here?" Jeremy asked as the elevator doors opened.

"Let's just say, a lot." Odd looked at Jeremy as the creature turned around.

"Ok, just get down to the scanners, leave Ivan and... Whatever that is... here." Jeremy said as he turned back to the computer.

"The word you are looking for is mutant, and I refuse to stay in this room so long as there is something to be done." the mutant moved so that Ivan could get by.

"Something tells me the wound is worse than I thought it was." Ivan said, feeling the charred and bloody half of his head.

"You should rest here." Odd put his arm around him and walked to the other side of the room as the elevator went down again.

"Yeah, sure." Ivan muttered as his vision began to darken, and he passed out.

* * *

"Ok, I'm launching the return to the past." Jeremy said, typing on his computer rapidly. Ivan opened his eyes slowly to see that Ulrich and Yumi were also standing by the moniter.

Ivan let out a cough to clear my throat, "Return-what now?" He asked, the blood loss messing a bit with his thought process.

"It a program that sets time back one day, and instead of everything that has happened, like those portals, will not happen. It also wipes the memories of anyone who has not been to Lyoko."

"I'm not going to bother asking, if that program will do what you say, I have no objection."

"Return to the past now!" Jeremy said loudly, hitting the enter key on the computer, and a white flash engulfed the room.

* * *

"How did X.A.N.A. do that?" Jeremy asked, as the group was once again standing in the courtyard.

"I'm not sure, but I'm glad it's over." Odd fell back onto the ground and looked at the sky.

"Mr. Belpois, could I have a word with you?" The principal asked, with Ivan trailing behind him again.

"Yes, Mr. Delmas?" Jeremy asked, exactly as he had done the last time.

"This is our new student, his name is Ivan Miller. I was wondering if you could watch over him for his first few days, since he's been put in your class, anyway."

"Sure thing, Mr. Delmas."

"Good, now, I'll let the two of you get acquainted." He turned to walk away, "Oh, and be sure he doesn't pick up on your friend Odd's 'study habits.'" He said with a chuckle to himself.

"I swear, that joke gets worse each time I hear it." Ivan said with a roll of his eyes.

"Cheer up, maybe something exciting will happen." Odd fought the urge to talk up Ivan.

"You mean like the portal of headcrabs, Odd?" Ivan said with a raised eyebrow.

"Like Sissi getting humiliated." Ulrich responded.

"Eh, I suppose it's better that would be a better day than... Wait, does a return to the past count as yesterday?" Ivan asked, thinking hard on it.

"You mean you actually remember that?" Yumi looked at Ivan.

Ivan paused for a moment, "Vaguely, I remember being shot in the head with a laser, running from what looked like hork bajir, and headcrabs, as well as metroids and those things you called 'creepers.' As well as a green giant getting shot in the back by the white ones you called Tarantulas. I also remember Jeremy explaining what the program did a bit, then... I just woke up again, without the large wound in my head."

They look at each other and nod. "We'll explain everything la-" Yumi was interrupted by Sissi screaming and running from the dorm.

"I get the feeling I'm gonna like it here." Ivan said with a grin.

The others looked at Odd. "What? I didn't do anything."

"It's true." Ivan said, still grinning. "He didn't do a thing."

"Then who?" Ulrich questioned.

"Take a wild guess." Ivan said, trying to keep from laughing.

"Skywing was sent back to his world." Yumi pointed out.

"Who?" Ivan asked.

"The green mutant, his name was Skywing." Jeremy said.

"Oh... Well, I'm going to put my stuff away, then I'll meet you guys at the lunch room. Also, I'm surprised you haven't guessed it already." Ivan said, turning away, and walking for the dorm building.

"Meanwhile, me and Jeremy will find out what scared Sissi so bad." Odd smiled and put his arm around him.

"Don't bother, it was just a frog." Ivan said with a chuckle. "I swear, that's the best reaction I've seen for such a simple trick."

"Helps to be sure." Odd smiled. "Come on Jeremy.

"Just watch, it should be exiting in three, two, one." Almost on cue, a frog hopped out of the dorm building, and began to go down the walkway. "I told you, I'm going to like it here."

**After note: Please remember that this is my 'beta' chapter, and that I was slightly derailed from my original idea there.**


	2. Important update

The part of the story you have read has been edited almost out of existance, and has been replaced... sort of. If you want to read the actual story, send me your email, and I'll add it to the list of people allowed to view the docs, and PM you a link.

Thank you for reading so far.

~MaDmAN12435


End file.
